


Interspecies

by Moonflower01



Category: RFM, Running From Myself, Undertale
Genre: Chara is a creepy butt, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Lady Perun, Other, Sans has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower01/pseuds/Moonflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Tenor, child of Sans and Zenyth. You live a happy life with the other monsters. But, one night, you have a disturbing encounter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Perun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running From Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040986) by [Lady_Perun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Perun/pseuds/Lady_Perun). 



You wake up sweating as you stare blankly at the painted ceiling of your silent bedroom. The night is peacefully quiet, the trees gently brushing against your window, flowing with the echoing wind. Silently slipping out of your comforters, you open up the glass windows, letting the cool night air into your room. You feel the wind kissing your cheeks, brushing your tangled hair away from your hollow eye sockets. You can barely hear your mother’s entry, her feet padding over to where you are standing, lost inside your own thoughts.

“Tenor, honey, is something wrong?” You jump slightly at her voice, a spark of magic leaving as quickly as it came in your left eye socket. Her face is etched in concern. You don’t usually get up at, with a glance to the clock on your nightstand, 12:00 A.M. 

“Sorry, did I startle you?”

“Y-yeah,” you say, “but it’s fine. I’m fine. Just, you know. Staring out the window…?” She doubts you, you can see it in her eyes. You know exactly what she's going to say.

“You know, if you ever have a nightmare, you can always come to me and Sans about it. We’ll talk about it with you, even if it is the dead of night.” She has that no-nonsense look on her face now, expecting you to give a “Yes, Mom.”

She nods in approval. Just as she starts to head out, she turns around and gracefully envelops you in a hug.

“We love you, Ten. Please, come to us if you need to.” After hugging her back, she leaves, closing the door as softly as she can without waking up any of the others. You turn back towards the silent nighttime view, trying to make sense of the nightmare you had. You always did have a handle on your “negative” emotions, a nightmare isn't going to make you cry. But it can still shake you. You realize your tremors as you sit back down onto your bed. 

The nightmare--well, you didn't know what else to call it, since it wasn't quite a dream--was strange. It started off as a normal dream. You were walking in your “dream meadow”, as you call it, taking in the veiw and scent of the golden flowers as a soft light fell from above. There was always perfect weather in your dream meadow, with deep blue skies and fluffy white clouds scattered by a gentle, cool breeze. The flowers waved at you in greeting, and their scent wafted up to you.

This scene was normal for you. In fact, you quite enjoyed it. It was relaxing, and offered a good sleep. But tonight was different. As you were strolling in the dream meadow, something caught your eye. It… or they, were a strange presence in your haven. They were transparent, faintly red. You could see their soul, also red, but much darker, and it had a distorted quality to it. You sensed an evil energy radiating from them. However, for whatever reason, you didn’t see them as a threat. It was like they were just… there.

Then they spoke.

“This place… I wonder how you know of it.” Their voice was scratchy, with a sad undertone. You had no idea who they were, but as soon as you thought about it, they answered. 

“I am Chara. Nice to meet you, Tenor.” Okay, then you started to panic. Not only did Chara read your mind, they also knew your name? How was that even possible?

“You idiot,” they giggled, “I’m in your mind. Of course I know your name.” They smiled in what you assumed to be a placating way, but it only made you more uneasy. They frowned for a fraction of a second before replacing the smile.

“My dear Tenor, you don't have to be so scared of me. I can't hurt your body in your own territory. I can merely speak and appear.” As if to prove their point, they reached for you. You flinched back, but they kept going. Then their hand went right through your left shoulder. You stared in shock at the red hand that was sticking out of the back of your shoulder.

“S-so, um… you're a ghost, or…?” They laughed again.

“No, silly! I mean, sort of, but I can't physically interact with this world. And I can't interact at all in the real world. No, I would need much more… determination for that. And someone I can trust.” That new information sent shivers down your spine. Whoever this person was, they weren't to be trusted. You wished they would leave.

“Wow, that’s kind of rude. I just got here.” You jumped. You had forgotten they could hear your thoughts.

They laughed for the third time, but it was much different than the other times. Their voice felt sinister, and it's echo was cold. You dully noticed that the wind had stopped, and the clouds had started to grow in size. As each moment of their icey laughter passed, you felt fear snaking down your spine.

“L-leave,” you stuttered, “o-or else I’l-ll--”

“You’ll what,” they sneered, “kick me out of your mind? We both know that's impossible with the LV I have. I have so much more power than you.” You took a quick glance at Chara’s stats, and fought to stay quiet. They must have seen the look on your face, though, and they tilted their head in curiosity, still smiling. 

“Oh, that's a surprise. I didn't know how much of that bonehead you inherited.” You look up at them in shock. They know about your father? … And they made a pun about him?

You decided that if you couldn't make them leave, you'll have to leave yourself. But as you were about to wake up, they dashed over to you, and you barely registered the glint of metal as you felt something sharp punctuate your soul. 

“You won’t be able to run forever, you know.” They said, menace dropping from every word.

Then you had woken up.

You look down at your chest. You had only remembered getting stabbed after you reflected on the events of your nightmare. 

You place your left hand on top of where your soul would be, and gently use your magic to pull it out. It’s glow seems bright it the dark, but you don't care. All you are focused on is the small, red crack the the center. 

Checking your stats, you see that you have 25/30 HP.

So does that mean the dream was real? Is Chara really in your mind? If they’re in your mind, then how did they damage your soul? Your head is swimming with confusion, and you feel like you can hear them giggling. You dismiss it as the after effects of such a dream. 

You let your soul slide back into your chest after you start to feel off. You may be half monster, but your soul still acts and looks much like a human soul.

At this point, sleep seems like a wonderful idea, but you’re reluctant. It may be 1:00 A.M., but you don't feel like sleeping. Not when it’s more than likely that you’ll have to face them again.

Deciding that your stomach could use some feeding, you slip off of your bed and out of your bedroom. You stop at one of the pictures on the wall. It’s kind of old, with all of the monster side of your family there. Frisk had been away on an important ambassador trip. Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Uncle Papyrus, Dad, Uncle Mettaton, Grillpa and Granster were pictured. 

You stifle a laugh at the nicknames you had given your grandfathers when you were little. They were slightly confused at your childish need to play with their names, but you think they enjoyed talking to you about it just as much as you did. 

The picture also had you and Mom. She and Dad were looking at each other lovingly, while your small figure was sandwiched between them. You hated pictures back then, and made your worst face up at your parents.

You shake your head in amusement, and head down the stairs to the dark kitchen. 

The house you live in is pretty big. There are a lot of rooms upstairs, in order to account for the many inhabitants. Downstairs, there is a large living room, complete with an equally large amount of videogames and movies, thanks to your mom and her family. The kitchen is pretty big too, but not nearly as big as the dining room. The table is huge, and could probably sit several more people. 

Your kitchen is your favorite area of the house, though. It's where all the food is, of course!

You take a peek in the fridge. The cold is a welcome feeling, even though your room was pretty cool too. 

You are simply a cold person, in the sense of weather. Winter is your favorite season, and your second favorite season comes right after. So you're content for about half the year.

You grab the closest, most satisfying thing you can find in the refrigerator. Spaghetti made by your awesome Uncle Papyrus. You don't bother heating it up as you take the container to the massive table and open it up. Papyrus and Undyne would have something to say about that, but you don't bother thinking about it. Digging in, you don't realize you're being watched by two, light pinpricks in the shadows of the hallway.


	2. Midnight Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some spaghetti and a talk with your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thank you so much. 
> 
> From now on, I'll be updating every Sunday and Wednesday. Beware-chapter lengths WILL vary xD

“Hey kiddo. Need ta’talk ‘bout something with me?” You jump as a deep voice rumbles from the hallway. Looking up, a fistful of spaghetti hanging from your mouth, you see your father. 

You instantly relax--you have an easy relation with both your parents, but sometimes you prefer him over Mom. It’s easier to relate to him, and you both share a love of puns.

“W-wait. How do I know it's really you, and n-not just an impasta?” He chuckles at your joke, his eyes lights brightening. 

“‘Cause if it were anyone else, you'd think I was a pesto.” You laugh at your terrible puns, and the spaghetti falls from your mouth and into the cold lump of noodles.

“So,” he begins, “Zen tells me ya had a nightmare?” 

“Y-yeah…” You look down at your midnight meal, smile fading. He seems to sense your change of mood, and pulls a chair out from under the table. He turns it around and sits on it so that he’s leaning forwards on the back.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asks gently. You nod.

“B-but… um… first, I have to show you something…” You hesitate, and he starts to look worried.

“What is it?” He asks.

You tug out your soul in response. You can see his facial features change between shock, confusion, and anger all at once. His voice cracks when he speaks after a stretch of silence.

“W h o d i d t h i s t o y o u ?” You shudder at the anger in his voice. You know you shouldn't be afraid of him, exactly, but you also know how powerful he is, and what he can and will do to anyone who hurts his family.

“I-I’m not sure, D-D-Dad. They we-ere in my dream--n-no, nightmare--and they some-omehow did this t-to me.” You can barely tell that he’s now looking straight at you, his eye sockets devoid of light. He nods for you to continue.

You start off with seeing Chara in your dream meadow, and you recount with as much detail as you can about the events of this realistic dream. He stiffens when you mention the mysterious person’s name, but you don't press the matter. Instead, at the end, you ask for a clarification on how they could damage your soul. 

“Well,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck (you're relieved to see that he's relaxed a little), “I don’t really know. It could be that Ch--thing attached itself to your conscious, via your soul. We don't know too much about how certain functions work for you, so your magic being more spread out could have something to do with this…” He trails off, thinking hard about the mechanisms of this situation. 

You fidget inside your chair. So they really are there, and… “How can I get them-em to leave?” You ask.

His head shoots up, and he furrows his bony brows even more. 

“Dunno, kid. It's pretty stubborn, so you'd have to go to great lengths to get it off.” You frown, both at the pronouns he’s using and the news. 

“Maybe I could… may-maybe I could be frien--” 

Slam!

Startled, you whip your head up to you father, who is now standing with his hand on the table. His eye lights have disappeared, the bags under his eye sockets seemingly darker than ever.

“N-no,” He croaks. You frown again.

“Why no-not? Maybe they’re jus-st lonely. Maybe al-ll they need is a friend.”

“I said no, Tenor. You can't befriend that, that, that thing! It'll kill you! Just like they did to P--” He stops. He shouldn't bring that up, he agreed to never talk about the Resets.

He stands still. You don't know what he was about to say, and now you’re even more confused than ever. You pick up your fork again, and start to eat in silence. You always need something, anything to do while you think, and eating is one of those activities. 

Sans sees you continue your meal, and he sits back down. That was close, he thought, putting a hand over his eye sockets, I almost… they can't. Chara will demolish them, from the inside out. Literally. He grimaced at the morbid pun. 

“Be safe,” he says, standing up. You look up at him, pulled from the whirlwind of thoughts. You nod, unsure of whether that was his way of giving permission.

“I will, Dad.”

“Try not to sleep,” he starts, and you can't help but feel a little disappointed, “I'll let Zen an’ Alph know. We’ll figure somethin’ out, ‘kay?” 

You're comforted by his slip back into the lazy pronunciations he uses. You nod again, and watch as he disappears from sight. 

You decide to finish your meal. A full stomach is harder to sleep on for you, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! Look forward to next chapter, a sandwich of fluff and angst <3
> 
> PLEASE: If you see any errors, inconsistencies, etc., let me know! Any questions can be asked and will be answered either in the comments section below or at @moonflowero1 on Tumblr! (I'm the weirdo with the cat as the wall paper)
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans x Zen fluff, and Chara has a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is.. longer than the last two chapters. Enjoy, I guess? xD

Sans whisks out his phone as soon as he's out of sight. He has to tell Frisk, she has a right to know…

 

He stops at the lock screen. Would she even want to know? What she went through, while partially her fault, was horrible. What if it triggers bad memories, what if she never wants to hear about stuff like this again? She's been doing so well, she almost never has nightmares.

 

_ No, _ he tells himself decisively,  _ I won't tell her. She doesn't need to hear about this. _

 

He instead switches to his contact for Alphys. 

 

*hey alph. meet tomorrow, somethin came up.

 

She won't need the details until later. For now, all of them need sleep. Except, of course, you and him.

 

Putting away his phone, he continues on to their bedroom. As the door opens with a soft creak, he can sense Zen's soul reach for him. He smiles softly. Even when she’s asleep, she longs for him. 

 

He slips into bed, and Zen wakes up. Her magic hums slightly in response to his presence. Noticing her awakening, his eye lights brighten, and he takes her hand in his. Their magic mingles together, comforting each other's souls.

 

“Hey, love.” He can feel her shiver from the nickname he used, and smirks. 

 

“Hey, honey.” Now he's the one who's shivering, both from the name and the feel of her magic intertwining with his. 

 

She smiles, and he practically melts. She goes in for a kiss, and he wraps his arms around her to pull her closer.

 

After they've made themselves breathless, he takes the moment to explain what your dream was about. 

 

“You were right, babe. Ten had a nightmare.” She nods.

 

“Called it.” He huffs a laugh, but changes his expression and quickly gets to the point.

 

“It's bad, Zen. They saw… Chara. And it hurt their soul. They had a small, red crack in th’middle of their soul, it prob’ly dealt them 5 damage before they ate.” He can feel her stiffen.

 

It is just so frustrating for her, to not be able to see these things in her own child. She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know they got hurt! She may have her magic under control, but it doesn't mean she has the same abilities as Sans.

 

Sensing her turmoil, he gently caresses her face. 

 

“Love,” he starts, “it's okay. They're fine now. You did the right thing, letting me know.” She looks at him and nods, burying her soft face into his boney hand. He feels a faint pang of guilt by partially lying about your condition. He knows she’s too tired to make sense of this, much less emotionally cope with it. 

 

“We’ll hafta let Alph know about it. She can figure out a way to let Tenor get more sleep without encountering… it.” He says, still holding her face. She looks him in the eye.

 

“If that's the case, then what are they doing now?” 

 

“Don't worry, I told ‘em not to sleep until we figured it out. I also told Alphys to meet us tomorrow. Ten ate a lotta Pap’s spaghetti, so they won't be able to sleep for awhile. An’ I trust them.” She nods. As long as they're safe…

 

Sans watches as her eyes close. As her breathing slows. As her body relaxes and falls towards his. 

 

He loves her so much. 

 

He plants a soft kiss on her forehead before slipping back out and heading towards your room.

 

~•°•~

 

When you finish your spaghetti, you clean up and climb back up the stairs as quietly as you can. You slip through the doorway and close the door in one swift, silent motion.

 

You stand for a moment with your hand on the doorknob. You're still deep in thought, but it's difficult to process what exactly you're thinking about at 2:00 A.M. You, as a force of habit, start to pace lightly from your window to the door, going through what has happened so far, and what you should do about it.

 

Your dream was disturbing, but the more you think about it, the more your curiosity is piqued. Who exactly is Chara? They sound familiar, for some reason, but you can't place your finger on it. Furthermore, as you realize, they and your father know each other. How is that possible, what happened between them? 

 

You know they're dangerous. Both Sans and they themselves said so. But why? Can't you just be friends? 

 

You place a hand on your chest. They had actually damaged your soul. They are a threat to your well-being. And remember what they said, how they needed a body and a bunch of determination? Your logical self argues that you should stay as far away as possible if you want to be safe.

 

But the other part of you, the kindness that is both your strength and fatality, protests. No one would lash out like that for no reason. They probably just need a friend, someone they can… you don't know, spend time with. Talk with. Play with.

 

_ Definitely play, _ says a voice from your mind that isn't yours. You flinch, both from the shock and their strange voice. It’s taunting, and echos throughout your head.

 

“H-hi…” you whisper, “Char-ara, right? Um… do… do you want t-to talk, or-r?”

 

_ Sure, _ they giggle,  _ as if there's anything else for me to do. You aren't sleeping, right? _

 

“No… so, wha-at would you like-ike to talk a-about?” You ask softly.

 

_ Hmmm, _ they mused,  _ perhaps I could answer some of your questions?  _ You think hard. This may be your only chance to ask, but you're not sure if you should. Your father told you to stay away from them.

 

They're annoyed by your silence. Sure, they can feel your thoughts, but they’re conflicted, and they advise against what they want you to do.

 

_ Well, I guess you don't want to talk then, huh? Don't want to disappoint your dear daddy.  _ Their sneering puts you off, but you ignore their taunts.

 

“N-no, I real-lly would like t-t-to talk. I just…” you trail off, unsure of what exactly you were going to say.

 

_ Want to be friends?  _ Chara completes your train of thought. You aren't as surprised this time as you were when they first did that. You're starting to get used to their presence. 

 

“Yeah. T-thanks.” You can feel them recoil a little from the polite comment. 

 

_ No, _ they said flatly,  _ I “overheard” your conversation earlier. I don't need friends. I just need a  _ **_b o d y_ ** _. _

 

You shudder. 

 

“Wh-hat do you n-n-need a bod-dy for?” You ask. 

  
_ I think you already know the answer to that, Tenor. _ They say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Look forward to more drama… I really like dramatic scenes, don't I? xD


	4. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is a butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEE I hope you like it! :D *evil giggle*

You are afraid. Real fear that you've only felt in your dreams awakens your senses, and you hardly notice the churning in your stomach. You're never afraid, why are you now? You can hear their unnatural laughter pound against your head, and you clutch your hair as a failed attempt to stay calm.

 

Chara loves seeing you like this. At their mercy (as if they had any), silently praying that they would just stop laughing and be quiet. Why would they do that when they were having so much fun right now? Especially with toying with your feeble naivety. Friends? Bah! It's a disgusting ideal. 

 

Your emotions are buried deep inside of you, but it wouldn't take much for Chara to pull them out. 

 

However, it’d be no fun if they did it all at once. No, that wouldn't do! They'll pull them out one by one, so slowly that you won’t even notice it, until eventually, you are reduced to a shriveling mess. Some _ thing _ that no one, not even the mage and skeleton could, or would, help.

 

Chara is thankful that you can't see into their mind like they can into yours.

 

“Ch-chara… Please, do-on’t do this-s…” you manage to say. They internally scoff. As much as they love to torture you, if they do it too much, someone will eventually get in the way. They don't want to deal with that.

 

_ Fine, _ they chuckle, ceasing their abominable laughter. You sigh in relief, gently letting go of your hair. 

 

When he comes into your room, Sans sees you shaking, with disheveled hair and cautious eyes.

 

“Ten?” He asks worriedly. He never sees you like this. You look up, relief flooding your gaze.

 

“H-h-hey Dad.” He's by your side in a few quick strides.

 

“What happened?” You realize how messy you must look, and try to hide your face. He pulls you into a hug, and your emotional barrier nearly breaks.

 

“T-they spoke t-to me. They need a b-body. I-I, I tried to--” 

 

“Shush, shush, shush…” He strokes your head. Even if you aren't going to go to sleep, you need to calm down. 

 

It works. You can feel your hysteria ebb away, back behind the barrier. You hug him back.

 

“Th-thanks.” You whisper. He nods, still holding you close. 

 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He asks. You nod, pulling away. You really don't want to let go, but you have to in order to tell him what happened.

 

“When I wa-as thinking ab-bout what you said, th-they started t-t-to talk to me. T-they sa-aid stuff like they wa-ant to play with-with-with me, and that they nee-eed a body. They al-lso offered to a-answer my questio-ons.” 

 

Sans feels sick, hearing about the need for a body. They need to get Chara out as soon as they possibly can.

 

“What sort of questions?” He asks, frowning. 

 

“L-like ho-ow you two know each o-other, w-who they are… stuff like t-that.” You say.

 

“... Those’re stories for another time, kid. But thanks for tellin’ me.” He isn't ready to tell those stories to you, not yet. And especially not to anyone else, besides those who already know.

 

Despite his reluctance to share his secrets, you nod in understanding. 

 

Chara wants to scoff, and to tell you off for being so  _ open _ about this situation. It certainly doesn't make things easier. But they can't do anything yet, they can only interact with you and your soul in your dreams. Sans won't let you sleep, either, which is another challenge.

 

However hard this will be, they're sure it’ll be the best fun they've had in ages.

 

_ Can I speak to your dear father? _ They ask, almost in a sneering way.

 

He must have sensed you stiffen, and he narrows his eye sockets. 

 

“What'd it say?” You look at him, your own eyelights almost betraying your fear.

 

“T-they… they wa-ant to speak wi-with you, Dad.” The pinpricks of light disappear.

 

“Whaddabout?” You wait for Chara to answer.

 

_ Don't worry,  _ Ten _ , just tell him that I haven't forgotten. That I’m waiting, and I'll get what I want. _

 

“...” You hesitate. The message sounds very threatening, but you don't know what Chara will do if you don't comply.

 

“Kiddo?” He has no idea what it said to you, but from the way you're acting, it can't be anything good.

 

“The-ey say t-that… that they ha-aven’t forgot-got-gotten. Th-hey’re waiting-ing, and they’ll get-et what they wa-ant. Dad, wha-at does that m-mean?” You can clearly see his stress, and his reaction nearly doubles your own.

 

“... It's nothin’ ya need’t worry about, Ten.” He says, in a manner he hopes is reassuring, “We'll fix this, ‘kay, kiddo? We're gonna visit Alph tomorrow, she'll know what’ta do. For now, lets find a way to keep you awake. What’cha wanna do?”

 

You feel yourself relax a little. When you were younger, you would sometimes stay up all night playing the silliest games during the hot summer evenings. 

 

“H-how ab-bout Twister?” You suggest. It's your favorite game, even though it's a little difficult to play with the diverse family you have. Sans always lost, but that's just because he lays on it, saying that this way he's already touching what he needs to. Your mother pokes him right in the  _ funny bone _ (you can almost feel Chara cringe at the joke) whenever he does that, and that causes him to try harder. He still loses, though.

 

“Sure thing, Ten.” He smiles, the crack between his mouth and eye shrinking. You've never questioned it before, and you're not going to start now.

 

For the rest of the night, the two of you make fools out of yourselves trying to stay quiet at the ridiculous poses you're supposed to make. 

 

Chara doesn't bother you. They've done enough work for today. Although, they still have some questions of their own. With any other person, they would have been able to overpower their consciousness by now, but you… for as much kindness you have, you have  _ so much _ determination, and they can make an estimate of your stats from what they glimpsed when you pulled out your soul. How is this even possible? And why do you know what the golden fields look like? You've never even been there, they can feel it as they shuffle through your memories while you're distracted.

 

You are as much of a mystery to Chara as they are to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went well. Have a great day, you guys! Look forward to STUFF next chapter!


	5. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your father get ready to leave for the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, I hope you like it!

The next morning, the both of you are exhausted, still struggling to stay awake. Your father stayed up all night with you, to ensure you didn't fall asleep. You wanted to protest, to tell him he didn't need to sacrifice his precious hours of sleep for you. But you knew it was pointless, he will do anything to keep you safe. 

 

You are barely aware of him helping you walk out of your bedroom door and down the stairs to where Toriel is preparing breakfast. She turns around, greeting you with a sunny smile that quickly falls into a frown of concern. 

 

“My child, you look exhausted! Are you alright?” You and Sans share a look. You know he doesn't want you to say anything about Chara, he told you after your game of Twister. He can't say anything, because he knows how Toriel would react to it. He doesn't want to do that to his best friend.

 

“I-I’m fine, Tor-riel. I just… c-couldn’t sleep.” You manage to say, if not mumble, your response.

 

“They had a rough night last night. Nightmares kept waken’ them up.” Sans adds.

 

Toriel nods in understanding.

 

“Well, I'm glad you had Sans to talk to about them, and to keep you company. Even I receive nights like that, though I never know the reason. I hope you'll be able to get through the day, my child. You too, Sans.” She says.

 

“On a different note, would you two like some breakfast? I have almost finished with the eggs.” You both nod feverently.

 

Toriel is one of the best cooks in this household. She rivals your mother, and although Uncle Papyrus can cook very well, he always seems to be an ametur next to their years of experience. 

For breakfast, she has cooked bacon, eggs, and made some toast. It is a classic “American breakfast”, but it's enough to fill your stomach, and it wakes you up. The coffee helps a lot too. Sans dumps some ketchup onto his eggs, and although you and Toriel are used to it, you cringe out of habit.

 

As the three of you clean up, you feel a bit more ready to take on the day. First, you and your father are going to meet up with Alphys at her lab. It’s Saturday, so you and Sans won't have to worry about missing work. 

 

Your mother works for a gaming company as a game writer. You're sure that they would give her the day off, but you know how dedicated she is to that job. And it's not as if she doesn't care, it’s more like if she said something was wrong, then she'd have to lie to her boss, as she would inevitably try to help as best she could. 

 

You love your mother, and you understand the reasons why she can't come, but you wish she could. This is such a scary situation, and you feel as though you'll need all the support you can get. But your father seems to think that you can, with his and Alphys’ help, take care of this alone, albeit with much struggle.

 

You wish that he would tell you why it’s so important that this is all kept secret. You're sure that every one of your family members would do their best to help, and all of their help would be valuable.

 

Now that you think about it, does Zen even know how Chara is affecting you? You never saw her after she checked up on you.

 

You shake the thoughts out of your head. You can get through this. Now that you're more awake, he no longer offers help. You climb back up the stairs to get changed, and Sans stays behind. Probably because he thinks he doesn't need to change, you think. 

 

You grab a dark green, embroidered T-shirt and a pair of earthy brown shorts. You quickly put on your undergarments, and slip on the outfit. You take a quick glance into the mirror.

 

_ It’s you! _ Chara almost says. But that wouldn't do. If they familiarize themselves with you, then you'll lose the fear that Chara needs to control you. They don't realize the odd, bad feeling they have about this is guilt.

 

You take in the sight of the full body mirror. Your hair is still a mess, but otherwise, you look ready for the day. Nodding in approval, you stride over to the bathroom connected to your bedroom, and grab the biggest hairbrush you can find.

 

Once you're done, you head downstairs to find Sans and Toriel in the middle of a Pun War. 

 

“Oh Sans, you're tickling my  _ funny bone _ !”

 

“Really? You're the pun master here, you have to give me a tu _ toriel  _ sometime.”

 

“You've  _ goat _ to-to be  _ k-kid _ ding me, y-you two.” You interrupt. They both look up in surprise, and then put on the most delighted, proud smiles.

 

“Welp. Ready to go, kiddo?” He asks. You nod, and the both of you say your farewells to Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love puns but they're so hard to write! I hope you liked it, and that you have a great day!


	6. A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a trip to the lab, and meet up with another relative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! I love writing this so much <3

Despite being tired and nervous, you're glad that you're going to see Alphys. Not only can she help you, she is also your best friend. You both adore anime, and you often watch her favorite shows with her and Undyne. Their favorite cuddle position is Alphys resting her head on Undyne’s lap, while the blue fish monster holds her hand along her side. 

 

You and Frisk ship them so much, and she often gushes to you about how amazing their wedding was, since you were only a baby. She says that they got married on a boat out in the middle of a lake. All of your family was there, and although both of the scaled monsters looked flustered by the cheers when they kissed, they both were very happy. 

 

Your interupped from your thoughts when you feel a scoff and a mutter from Chara. 

 

_ What a sap…  _ you frown a little, climbing into your family car. 

 

_ That was pretty rude, Chara. _ You think at them. They seem startled at first, but you can almost feel them shift into the taunting mode that they've used so many times on you now.

 

_ Who, me? _ They ask, _ I’m sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, dear Tenor. _ The sarcasm is not lost on you. You roll your eyes, buckling your seat belt.

 

_ Safety fir- _ Crudly, they slipped. The narrator in Chara surfaces, but they rush to push it back down. You raise an eyebrow as your father pulls out of the driveway. 

 

_ I-I mean, what a goody two-shoes! Who needs safety?  _ Smooth, Chara, nice save, they think to themselves. You have your doubts, but you keep them to yourself. No need to give them ideas, or to tick them off. You're sure that if you give them time, kindness, and space (not particularly in that order), they'll open up to you. Then you can become friends! You smile at the thought, and you can feel Chara roll their eyes.

 

The road to the lab where Alphys works isn't too far. A few minutes on the freeway leads to her workplace, and you and Sans get out of the car when you arrive. You run to the door, knocking, and then rock on your heels as you wait. You can't wait to see Alph-

 

The door opens, and before you can react, you're enveloped in a gentle hug. 

 

“Dad! What are you doing here?” Sans says, shocked. He never even told him about this issue, why is he here?

 

“Sans, what do you take me for,” he rasps, “of course I came. Alphys told me what has happened, and I believe I can help.” 

 

“G-Granster! I’m so-o glad t-t-to see yo-ou!” You feel so… glad, relieved, and you return the hug. Patting your back, he lets go. 

 

“Come in. Alphys and Undyne are also inside.” Sans doesn't really see any use in arguing, so he shrugs and follows you two in.

 

“Te-Tenor!”

 

“TEN-TEN!!!”

 

You're greeted with a startled yellow lizard and an estatic blue fish.

 

“H-hey guys!” You say, “Ho-ow are-are you t-t-two?”

 

“Are you kidding? How are YOU, YOU’RE the one who stayed up all night BECAUSE OF SOME GHOST PUNK!” Undyne exclaims loudly. Alphys nods, and adjusts her glasses.

 

“Y-you must be tired. Zen f-filled us in on w-what happened, at l-least, to the best of her ability.” She glances at Sans, then to you. 

“I-I’m going to need you two to t-tell us anything she may h-have missed.” 

 

Sans rubs the back of his neck, and you shift your weight to a more comfortable position. You tell the three monsters what happened, taking turns on some parts. You tell everything you can, and Sans leaves out how he knows Chara.

 

“So,” Undyne starts, scratching her chin, “what you're telling me is that this… this Chara thing is inside you, and wants to control you… to do what, exactly?” 

 

You and Sans look at each other. You don't really know.

 

“Fo-or kicks, I-I-I gu-guess.” You say, frowning.

 

_ Precisely, _ Chara giggles. You flinch at their laughter. The others seems to notice, and Undyne and Sans narrow their eye/eye sockets. 

 

“I-I… I think I know w-what to do.” Alphys states, looking grim. Sans seems to know what she's talking about, and his eye sockets widen.

 

“You can't mean--”

 

“I do, Sans. Since it appears that Chara is made of determination, were g-going to have to use  _ that _ .” She hardly stutters as she interrupts him. Gaster nods in agreement. 

 

You have no idea what they're talking about, and Undyne seems to almost get what they're saying. 

 

“Al, do you mean the big thing down in the True Lab?” She asks. Alphys hesitates, then nods. 

 

“Y-yes. It's called a Determination Extractor, it was created by Doctor Gaster.” Sans lowers his head in shame. Not only is it a terrible idea to use  _ that _ on you, he completely forgot that his father could have helped them from the start.

 

“Sans, this may be the only way to help them. If we can make the machine think that Chara is the excess determination of Tenor, then we can extract them and trap or use them.”

 

He hesitates, then nods. Everyone’s eyes are on you to wait for your signal of approval.

 

“W-well, as long as n-n-no one ge-ets hurt… L-let’s go-o-o.”

  
And with that, your group departs to Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reunite with your family, and form a more solid plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRY! Not only is this update super late, I also forgot I was supposed to write two chapters! ;-; Hoo boy, I need to get my act together.

Well, not exactly.

 

“G-guys, wa-ait!” You exclaim as everyone makes to leave. They turn to you, confused.

 

“S-sh… shouldn-n’t we t-t-tell the oth-thers so-o they don-n’t have to-o-o worry?”

 

Undyne barks a laugh, and you give her a strange look. 

 

“We ALREADY told the others, Ten-Ten!” You hear Sans give a sharp intake of breath, coming out as a hiss. You try to ignore the loud cuss words from Chara, instead turning towards him. You pat your father on the shoulder.

 

“H-hey, it can't b-be tha-at bad, ri-i-ight, Dad-d?” He shakes his head.

 

“Shoulda’ known better than to tryin’ keep this a secret…” He trails off, so desperately wanting to face-palm himself. 

 

Alphys looks uncomfortable.

 

“So when’re they comin’?” He asks. Gaster inclines his head towards the entrance. 

 

“Now,” He says simply, “they are already here. That was quite swift.” His cracked face visibly lights up when he spots Grillby among the crowd known as your family.

 

You and Sans turn around, and although you're disappointed to see that Zen isn't there, you're glad everyone else is. Well, almost everyone. You can't see Frisk or Mettaton, but that's most likely because they're still on their respective business trips. However, you see Uncle Paps, Toriel, even Asgore. Giving out a cry of delight, you rush towards them. Sans makes no move to stop you, and neither does Chara. It'd be useless anyway.

 

“Uncl-cle Papy-yrus!” You exclaim, leaping into the open arms of the tall skeleton. You bury your face into his soft red scarf as he hugs you tightly, and you can hear the others chuckling. You two have always been close--besides your parents, he was one of your bestest of friends. He (and sometimes his husband) was the one who always played with you when your parents couldn't find the time to. In a sense, he is a second dad to you. 

 

You don't know why you feel so relieved to see everyone here. You saw them just yesterday! The rational part of your brain suggests your lack of sleep, and the very stressful situation you've been put in, but you can barely think about that. You're just so glad to be surrounded by those you love. 

 

“TENOR! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” His voice is filled with concern. You pull back a little, seeing your father off to the side. You pull him in, and gesture for everyone else to join in. 

 

“Gro-oup hug-g!”

 

You're practically crushed by everyone's weight and strength, but you really don't care. You need to let them know that you're okay, and you need to assure yourself of that too. Chara has long since buried themselves in the back of your mind, gagging.

 

After the touching reunion, Gaster explains what you all need to do next. 

 

“In order to ensure the safety of Tenor, and perhaps Chara too, we must use the Determination Extractor. Your Majesties,--

 

“Really, Gaster, you don’t--

 

“Oh, Doctor Gaster, you can--

 

“You remember that project, do you not?” They nod, in both affirmation and surrender. Alphys shifts a little. Even though it has almost been three decades since then, she still is uncomfortable with that particular topic.

 

“We were thinking that, since Chara is made of Determination, we could use that to extract them from Tenor.” He says. They all regard him silently, and you fight from looking away. You know you agreed to the plan, but you don't want Chara to get hurt--even if they're the one who’s hurting  _ you _ . You feel as though it’s wrong to think that way.

 

The serious mood and the uneasy feeling you have clouds your mind. 

 

Chara smirks. They managed to pull out the right emotions.

 

“We should think about our route, and what to bring. Mount Ebott is quite a while away, so it will be a long trek.” Toriel always brings up the important details. The others nod in agreement.

 

“MS. TORIEL, SHOULD WE ALSO NOTIFY THE OTHERS SO THAT THEY WON’T WORRY ABOUT OUR WHEREABOUTS?” Papyrus asks. 

 

“I-I can send everyone an E-mail.” Alphys volunteers. Undyne looks proud of her wife. She’s gotten much more brave since leaving the Underground. Her smile falters slightly when her mind wanders to the fact that they'll be going back to  _ that place _ after so many years. Will Alphys be okay? No one notices her fidgeting. 

 

After you work out all the details, the rest of you head back home to pack. It’s decided that you all will leave after breakfast tomorrow. The trip will, by car, take around two hours. It’s estimated that the hike to the summit will be around three hours, and from there to the lab two. 

  
Despite everything going well, your melancholy mood refuses to disperse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I hope you all liked it! Have a great day!


	8. Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head home, and Chara has a change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry. I just… I don't know, it's a weird feeling of where I can't bring myself to work on it, but when I do I always remember how much I love the story??? Ugh, I'm sorry you guys… Anyway, school is coming up fast, so I'll be reducing the update schedule to every Wednesday. I'll try my best to keep this schedule, but I kinda have 3 advanced classes, sooo… At the very least it will be one update per month. Thank you all for you patience, and huge thanks to Lady_P for beta reading!

She lay in her shared bed, her copper eyes half open. As tired as Toriel was, she could not fall asleep. 

 

Chara… they're alive. And they're hurting you; you who are practically a grandchild to her. She doesn't know why her child is here; she doesn't know why they're so spiteful; she doesn't know why.

 

The thoughts swirl in her head; a cacophony of memories, questions and emotions.

 

Asgore, although his eyes are closed, isn't fairing much better. Thoughts of a similar vein rush through his mind, and when he realizes she's awake, he turns his head towards her.

 

“... Tori?” His voice rumbles, even though he's quiet. Her head rotates at the sound of his voice, momentarily pulling the monster from her thoughts.

 

“Asgore…” she trails off, realizing that she isn't the only one who is haunted by the day’s events. 

 

“I am so sorry. I... I didn't think about you…” He holds her hand as she whispers her apology.

 

“Tori, you are alright. We will get through this together.” His reassurance puts her at ease. Not completely, and still not enough to sleep, but just enough to relax. She sighs, nuzzling his snout.

 

“You are right, my dear. I suppose we should try our best to catch some sleep while we can.” He nods, and still holding hands, they drift away from the prevalent thoughts.

 

~•°•~

 

Chara remains quiet through your night. While Sans keeps you distracted again, they try to search your mind for more clues to their questions. 

 

They feel that Dr. Gaster is familiar, so they must have heard of the scientist when they were still alive.

 

They know what the Determination Extractor is, and they've seen it before. They also know what it will do, thanks to the meeting. What they don't know, however, is how to stop it, especially during an extraction. 

 

They stop, realizing they won't find the answers to their questions in your head. It would be in  _ his _ head,  _ he’s _ the one who made it.

 

It's risky. If they detach themselves from your soul, you will be able to overpower them, and it is more than likely that Sans will attack them with blue magic, trapping them. It would be wiser to wait and see how things unfold before making such an idiotic move. They decide to stay.

 

They continue their search. There's still the question of how you know what the fields of their village look like, and, as they find more about it, why you've been dreaming in that place for as long as you can remember. It doesn't make sense. Heck,  _ you _ don't make sense.

 

After awhile, they relent. They aren't getting any answers. It seems as though you've never questioned the appearance of your “dream meadow”, as you so called it. They instead turn their attention to the cards you've been dealt.

 

They aren't having much fun right now. They won't give up yet, though. They just want something to do. All of your memories with your family are vastly positive, and the few negative ones they can't use against you. They have already leafed through the memories of your worst bullies, and they plan to use that, but later. If they do it all at once, it'll be over too soon. They want to know what happens next.

 

And so they come up with another plan. 

 

_ Oh, this will be fun, _ they say,  _ those yellow Skip and Draw-Two will come in handy. _ You twitch, trying not to show anyone how Chara’s affecting you. You’re confused.

 

_ I thought you didn't like me.  _ You think. They giggle, and you grip your cards harder.

 

_ Hey, he put down a yellow. Now’s your chance.  _ You glance up at the pile, then back to your cards. Your half-closed eyes widen slightly, and you smirk as you place down the Skip, then Draw-Two cards.

 

“Aw, kid, c’mon.” He groans, and adds two cards to his already large hand. You can hear them laughing, and you brace yourself for the echo. 

 

However, their laughter is simply laughter. 

 

You relax, and frown a little.  _ That's strange,  _ you think to yourself,  _ it usually hurts.  _

 

Chara senses your confusion, and laughs harder. When they calm down, they say,  _ I know.  _ You have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but you don't question it. You're not sure you want to know, anyway.

 

They smile. Their plan, although greatly changed, will be much more effective, and way more fun than their old plan.

 

The old one simply won't work anymore, and it's too much to do anyway. This new plan… It will be easy for them, but for everyone else involved? It will be a nightmare. They feel giddy just thinking about the chaos they'll cause.

 

For the rest of the night, Chara helps you defeat your dad in pretty much every game. You're still confused as to why they're suddenly being nice, and a tad cautious, but you really think that they're coming around! Maybe, once they're going to be extracted, you can hang out together, and… Your mind delves into the platonic fantasies, and it takes great determination for Chara to restrain themselves from gagging. They can't do that if they want this plan to work.

  
When it's time to head out, you and your family pack up everything you need and head out. At last, you are headed towards Mount Ebott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Look forward to next week! I have a lot planned (and none of it written ;-;)!


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenor makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYY NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! Wow, I actually finished this???? WHAAAT???? Anyway, I hope you like it! GINORMOUS thanks to Lady_P for editing and getting my butt moving! You're the best!

You're jolted awake by a bump, just as you're about to fall asleep. Sans is sleeping beside you, and Undyne and Alphys are in the front seats, though you can see Alphys is asleep. They had volunteered to drive the two of you. Vocaloid music plays softly from the car’s speakers, and you feel safe hearing the familiar tunes and by having Undyne drive. The car ride has about an hour left.

 

Others would think you off for feeling that way around the impulsive fish monster, but you know better. Despite the speeding and abrupt stops, you know she would never let anything happen to anyone she drives around. In fact, you've been driven by each monster so much that you're used to each of their driving quirks.

 

Sans is often cautious, but he will go fast if he needs to. Your mother is a responsible driver, but if she's angry, she’ll be fast. Toriel is one of the safest drivers you know while Asgore is slow. Alphys is always hyper-alert, so she uses music to calm her down (which is usually either Vocaloid or anime-related). Papyrus is responsible like Toriel, but he will speed occasionally (no thanks to Undyne, you think). Frisk is responsible, if a bit on the slow side; almost a mixture of the goat-monsters. Mettaton doesn't usually drive, but when he does, he's just graceful… Well, maybe flamboyant would be a better word.

 

You begin to wonder how he and Frisk are doing on their trips.

 

You think they're in the same place. You forget where, maybe somewhere in Asia? You'll need to text them later.

 

Although Frisk does have a job, she is also the Ambassador for Monsters. As a result, she travels a lot, though least her job is one she's able to do online. You hope she's holding up okay, even though you know her determination will help a lot with the stress she's dealing with.

 

Frisk has told you the stories of her time in the Underground--how she befriended everyone--and her epic battles. Your favorite FIGHT to hear about is the Mettaton battle--how she dodged and posed and how the whole experience was like she was in a T.V. show. 

 

You think your favorite part is at the end, where Mettaton decides to give up his dream in order to help others. You know the robot is boastful, and loves attention, so it’s nice to hear that he can be selfless too. 

 

You're happy for Mettaton. Since the monsters have been freed, he’s been able to fulfill his dream of performing for humans, and still be the Monster’s number-one star. Not to mention being with his one true love and number one fan in such a stable and healthy relationship...

 

Your thoughts carry you into the depths of your mind. You don't notice you're dreaming until you arrive at your dream meadow.

 

You almost try to wake up, but… This may be your only chance to talk to them face to face. Maybe you can figure out why... well, why everything. You pad forward, the golden petals brushing gently against your ankles. The wind is soft, the skies familiar. You take a deep breath. It’s been much too long since you’ve had a relaxing time in this place. Savoring the feeling of the wind, the petals, the way the flowers’ aroma surrounds your senses, closing your eyes and letting the sensation of sleep drape onto your consciousness. All of it, you experience it all again, and you smile.

 

You almost want to lie down and rest for while, but you have a job to do. It doesn't seem like they mean you any harm anymore, so now would be a good time to ask them, right?

 

You reach the top of the first hill, where you always appear. Looking down, there stands the haunting red figure, gazing towards the horizon of your dream meadow.

 

Should you approach them? Do they know you're here? You figure they should, since they can hear your thoughts. 

 

You barely take two steps forward, and Chara turns around. You think you see a flicker of… Sadness? In their eyes, but it's swiftly replaced by glee. Malicious or well-intended, you are unable to tell. 

 

“Hello, Tenor.” 

 

“H… Hi, Chara.”

 

You hesitate. You’re unsure of what to do, especially since they’ve been acting so nice lately. Maybe you could ask them about their strange behavior?

 

Chara furrows their eyebrows. 

 

“I thought you  _ wanted _ me to be nice.” You jump at their voice. You can't believe you forgot so easily! 

 

“I do! I’m just… Confused,” you say, “since you kind of threatened me and damaged my soul.” Their eyes widen. Did they already forget?

 

“Right…” They trail off. 

 

“But Tenor, I was just bored! I didn’t know what else to do, so I scared and hurt you. I’m sorry for that, I really am. You see, it has been so long since I’ve interacted with others on an emotional scale, I forgot compassion. Once I saw you really meant it, being friends, I suppose… I suppose something simply clicked. I realized how I was behaving was wrong and bad, so now I’m trying to make up for it. Tenor, can you find it in yourself to forgive me?” 

 

You stare at them in shock. You’ve only briefly wondered about their side of things, too focused on trying to protect yourself. Guilt washes over you, and you step forward with your hand extended.

 

“Of course Chara. I’m glad you told me. Let’s be friends from now on, okay?” They smile, not like their usual creepy smile, but an actual one.

 

They take your hand, and squeeze it gently.

 

“Sure!”

 

As you let go of their hand, you pull yourself awake. You feel so… Light! As if a weight had been lifted. You suppose it's because you don't have to worry about Chara anymore--that, and now you can sleep for the first time in two days.

 

You glance towards your father. He’s still napping, which you are very grateful for. He would fret if he saw you asleep.

  
Chara giggles lightheartedly. They’re satisfied with their progress. They hope you’ll be the  **_best of friends._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge thanks to Lady_P! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got some fun stuff planned >;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Chapter 26 of Running From Myself (eyebrow waggle), my mind went crazy and came up with Tenor! I hope you enjoy their journey through this…. thing…. ENJOY
> 
> P.S.: Please feel free to ask questions, point out errors (e.i. plot holes, grammar, spelling, out of character, etc.), or to just leave a nice comment! Contact me through the comments section below or @moonflower01 on Tumblr!


End file.
